Shippofan2k's Pretear Story
by shippofan2k
Summary: When Himeno, Takako and the leafe knights go to America for the summer they find an other leafe knight! but how can that be? new adventures, laughs, friends and much more! Himeno/Hayate Goh/OC, Sasame/Takako
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at the Awayuki Property when Himeno woke up to he sun in her eyes. it was the start of summer vacation and she was going to America with the leafe knights today. she had her bags packed and ready to go. Mawata walked in to see Himeno was up and ready to go.

"Good morning Himeno." Mawata said.

"Oh good morning." Himeno piped. "How are you this morning Mawata?"

"I'm good, father wanted me to make sure you have your stuff pack and are ready to go on your trip." Mawata said.

"Thanks!" Himeno said with a smile.

After packing her stuff Himeno and Mawata headed down to breakfast with the rest of the family.

"So Himeno you're packed and ready to got to America?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup!" Himeno said taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"That's good." Natsue said.

Mayune glared at Himeno, she wanted to go to America to but due to her grades in school at the ead of the year she was forced by her mother to take summer school. that and she wanted to play her little pranks on her step sister.

After breakfast Himeno ran out side to meet Hayate, Goh, Shin, Mannen and Hajime at the limo that Mr. Tanaka was going to drive.

"Good morning Himeno!" Shin and Hajime said as they hugged Himeno's legs.

"Hey Himeno!" Goh and Mannen said with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Himeno." Kei, Sasame, and Takako said.

"Hey Tulip Head." Hayate said.

"Don't call me that!" Himeno said pissed off.

After they got Himeno to calm down after her being pissed off they got in to the limo and they where on their way the airport.

"So Himeno have you been to America before?" Kei asked.

"Yea." Himeno said. "I lived there with my mom and dad when i was two."

"Oh." Goh said.

"So you speak english now tulip head?" Hayate said.

"Yes." Himeno said Brushing off his tulip head comment.

"Hey we're here!" Mannen said as they ran in to the air port.

Once they got there bag checked and their tickets handed in to the stuarand headed on to the plane.

**Meanwhile...**

A girl and a boy were running with a little boy on the girl's back. The girl was 17 years old and she had long black hair, teal blue eyes she was wearing a teal tank top and a pair of jean shorts. The little boy was three years old and he had spike brown/blond hair and he was hearing a red shirt with black shorts.

"Auntie why are we running?" the little boy asked.

"It's one of those monsters again Jake." the girl said to the little boy.

"Oh." The little boy Jake said.

The girl set Jake down behind a bush and faced the monster.

"Hey you ugly piece of shit!" The girl said. "You can't catch me!"

The monster roared at the girl and started to chase her. she ran as fast as she could when she stopped and her hands glowed showing a pair of fans.

"Hiya!" she shouted as thunder struck the monster and it was gone.

"YEA!" she shouted doing a victory dance. "You don't mess with me, Hailey, oh yea!"

"You did it Auntie!" Jake shouted running toward Hailey.

"Nap time?" Jake asked as he yawned.

"Yup…" Hailey said.

**(With Himeno and the leafe Knights)**

Himeno, Takako and the leafe knights where now walking in to their hotel room. as they walking they saw a girl with a two year old going in to the room next to theirs. Himeno while everyone was packing walked over to the room that she had saw the girl walk in. she knocked on it and saw the girl's face as she opened the door.

"Hi!" Himeno said. "I'm Himeno, what's your name?"

"I'm Hailey." the girl said with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Himeno said as she saw the little boy peek out to look at her.

Himeno bent down to the little boy's height and smiled. "Who might you be?" she asked.

The little boy hid behind Hailey's legs. Hailey giggled and she pick him up in to her arms.

"This is my nephew Jake." Hailey said.

"Himeno," Hayate shouted stomping over to her. "Why the hell did you run off on us?"

"Well." Himeno said.

"She came to meet me and my nephew." Hailey said. "Did we cause any trouble?"

Hayate glared at Hailey as Goh came over to them.

"Hey guys, Sasame want to talk to us..." Goh said.

"Ok." Himeno said turning to Hailey. "see you around."

"Sure, stop by any time." Hailey said.

Hailey then closed the door as Goh, Himeno and Hayate walked in to their room.

**Read and review if you can! ~ 3 Shippofan2k**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: welcome back to Shippofan2k's Pretear story! and i would like to thank the following for reviewing you guys rock! lexibob1, QueanOfEpic and Himeno Kazehito! thank you for the Reviews! and without further delay...on with the story!**

"Sasame what do you want to talk about?" Himeno asked as they sat down on the couch.

"That Girl in the room next to ours... I can sense a strange Energy from her that i can't put my finger on." Sasame said.

"What do want us to do?" Goh asked. "She looks harmless."

"She may look harmless but you never know if she is just pretending." Takako said knowing from her experiences.

"Takako may be right, just be careful around her Himeno." Hayate said as Himeno walked towards the door. "Did you hear me Tulip head?"

"Of course i did." Himeno said as she opened to door. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

With that Himeno walked out into the hall closing the door behind her. Himeno walked to the lobby and saw Hailey sitting with a boy with slightly curled blonde hair wearing a dark green tee shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. She smiled and waved over to Hailey who saw her and waved back.

"Hey, Himeno!" Hailey said with a smile. "Come over here, I have someone you should meet."

Himeno walked over to where Hailey and looked at the guy who was smiling.

"Himeno this is Nathan, Nathan this is Himeno." Hailey said.

"Hi." Nathan said with a cheeky grin.

"Hi!" Himeno said with a slight wave.

"Nathan here is like my little brother and he's gonna watch jake while i go to the market." Hailey said. "I wanted to let ya know if you came by my room, I didn't want you to be confused."

"No problem, can I go with you, I need to go to the market to, so i can get food for me and my friends." himeno said.

"No problem himeno." Hailey said turning to Nathan. "Make sure Jake doesn't get into trouble."

"Don't worry Hails." Nathan said getting up and walking to the elevator. "See ya when ya get back!"

Himeno and Hailey walked out the door and headed to Wal-Mart. Himeno and Hailey each grabbed a basket and headed off into the food section of Wal-Mart. once they got done getting the food they were walking to the check out when they saw Hayate and Goh walking in.

"Hey Hailey lets go try on some clothes while we have some free time?" Himeno said pulling Hailey into the clothing department.

"umm, himeno what's going on." Hailey asked. "You look Nervous."

"What, me, Nervous!" Himeno asked with a laugh. "No way."

"Well, then..." Hailey said as she put a few tee shirts, jake's size and then a few of her size into her basket. "You ready to go yet?"

Himeno looked to see Hayate and Goh leaving with a sigh of relief and looked at hailey with a smile.

"Yup!" Himeno said as she grabbed some clothes her and Takako's size.

once they paid for their things they started to walk back to the apartments. they stopped to take a break and they looked up at the sky to see red snow fall from the sky and into Himeno's hand.

"Shit not the red snow again... when that happens one of those monsters appears... at least jake isn't here..." Hailey muttered

"Wait you see the red snow too?" Himeno asked.

"Yea... Wait, how come you can see it too?" Hailey asked looking at Himeno in shock.

Before either of the girls could speak a demon larva (or has hailey called it: a monster) had appeared out of nowhere. but this was a different demon larva then what himeno had fought back in Japan. it looked more like an animal the it did a tentacle creature.

"Fuck, not one of those things again." Hailey said clenching her fists. "Stay back Himeno i got this." Hailey said.

"Hailey." Himeno sid. "You can't fight it."

"I know can just watch me." Hailey said as she made her fan appear.

Hailey leaped up and tried to strike the demon larva with her lightning but nothing came out.

"What the?" Hailey asked as the Demon larva when to make a move at her but she managed to dodge it in time. "Why won't my Powers work!"

"Powers?" Himeno asked.

"uh, did i say that out loud?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah..." Himeno replied.

Hailey let a breath and looked at the demon larva then her eyes widened as a light engulf her body then left her in a teal colored cotton dress th reached about an inch from knees with a white jacket with sleeves that ended at her elbows with a pair of teal fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Hailey said looking her self over.

"Hailey look out!" Himeno shouted.

"Shit!" Hailey shouted as she dodged an attack from demon larva.

Hailey's fans appeared in her hands and she smiled as she rose them over her head and slashed them down in an x and sent a blast of lightning at the demon larva making it back away for a moment.

"You're- You're a Leafe knight!" Himeno said.

**Me: gonna leave it as a cliffy! XD i'll get the next chapter out on soon! Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry three chapter was so late!**

**Hayate: Just get on with it! -_-'**

**Me: ok ok jez! I don't own Pretear I only own Hailey and Jake but if i did own Pretear we would be in the middle of season two :3 Enjoy!**

Hailey looked at Himeno and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a what?"

"Himeno!" Goh shouted as he stood in front of Himeno.

"Who is that?" Sasame asked as he and the others (minus Takako) showed up.

"That's Hailey!" Himeno said as Hailey was leaping from different angles shooting lightning at the demon larva.

"That's the girl from the apartment next to ours." Kei said.

"So she is a Leafe knight?" Goh asked.

"It's looks that way." Hayate said.

At that moment Hailey was tossed at Goh sending both of them in to the ground knocking them both unconscious with Hailey lying on top of Goh .

"Himeno." Hayate said.

"ok." Himeno said as she took Hayate's hand in hers.

once they successfully prete, Shin put up the barrier. The others started attacking the demon larva while Himeno looked for the weak point. Hailey and Goh woke up both blushing and getting up and helping the others defeat the Demon larva. Himeno and Hailey were standing with the other leafe knights after the Demon larva was defeated.

"Guys, this is Hailey." Himeno said.

"Hi." Hailey said. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise." Kei said as he shook Hailey's hand.

"How are you a Leafe Knight?" Hayate asked.

"Is that what I am?" Hailey asked tilting her head.

"You mean you don't what a Leafe Knight is yet you have been fighting demon larva all this time?" Mannen asked.

"Well, to be honest i didn't know what i was a freak... until those things you called Demon Larva started to attack people so... I Decided that it not would be so bad to help people and protect them.." Hailey said then gasped as she looked at her watch. "Shit I was supposed to be back to the apartment by ten o'clock and its eleven to make Jake a lunch for his play date, I have to go... I'll talk to you guys later!"

with that Hailey gave Himeno and the leafe knights a quick wave before running off towards her apartment. Hayate watched her with a questioning look in his face then disappeared leaving Himeno with the leafe knights.

**(a couple hours later...)**

Himeno was walking in the apartment building as she came to Hailey's door. She heard shouting coming from behind the door. Himeno wanting to know what was going on pressed her ear to the door.

"Look at this from my point of view mom, I felt like I was the only one taking care of jake, you and Meg never helped me even when dad was around!" She heard Hailey scream. "Even if I'm not your daughter by blood I am by adoption and I have/had the right to leave and then I had the right to sue to get Jake a safer cleaner home."

Himeno was a little shocked. Hailey was adopted but if she did that would explain her Leafe knight powers... but how did she get here?

"Look I have to go Jake will be home soon." She heard Hailey growl before hearing her slamming the phone down.

Himeno then heard the sounds of quiet sobbing. Himeno being the kind person she is knocked on the door the crying ceased for few mins and the door opened slowly. Hailey popped her head out and looked at Himeno.

"Oh uh, hi Himeno please come in." Hailey said opening the door more.

Himeno walked into the apartment her eye wide. Hailey's apartment was in a pretty decent shape but it wasn't a penthouse or anything like that. Hailey looked at Himeno from the Kitchen ae off a smile.

"What brings ya here Himeno?" Hailey asked Holding out two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I was seeing if you go back safe." Himeno said.

"oh, well as you can see i'm fine." Hailey said looking at the ground then handing the mug of hot chocolate to Himeno.

"Arigato." himeno said.

"You're welcome." Hailey said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"um... Hailey?" Himeno asked.

"Yes Himeno." Hailey responded.

"I heard you shouting at someone over a call... is everything ok?" Himeno asked her new friend.

"well... I guess I was a little loud." Hailey said rubbing the back of her head. "My mom was trying to convince me to come home and bring little Jake back with me, but the reason i left was that my older sister and my mother would never help with little jake it was only my father and I watching and taking care of little Jake after my dad died in an accident and it was just me taking care of little jake so I filled for imanupaion and I sued for custody of little jake and here i am."

"Wow." Himeno said. "so thats why you live here."

"Yup." Hailey said looking out the window. "but i have a feeling i have to protect little jake even more so now.

Himeno looked at hailey as there was a knock at the door which Hailey opened the door to reveal Goh.

"Hey Goh!" Himeno said waving to her friend.

"Hey Himeno." Goh said then looked at Hailey.

"Hello." Hailey said smiling.

"Hey." Goh said. "I'm Goh."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hailey." Hailey said. "You were the one I fell on."

"Yeah." Goh said with a blush recalling the memory.

As this went on Himeno giggled to herself. Goh was never this nervous around girls! Himeno thought it was cute.

"I was wondering if you wanted to ya know... go on a lunch date some time tomorrow?" Goh asked.

Hailey blushed and replied. "I think that would be wonderful, I'm free around noon tomorrow Little Jake is going to be spending afternoon and night with a relative of mine."

"Sure, I'll see you then." Goh said as he looked over at Himeno. "Himeno Hayate is looking for you by the way."

"Oh, ok!" Himeno said with a smile as she put her mug in the sink. "I'll see ya later Hailey."

"see ya Himeno." Hailey said as the door shut.

once the door shut Himeno gave a cheeky grin to Goh.

"So you like hailey huh?" Himeno asked.

"ye- no!" Goh shouted his face light pink. "What are you talking about!"

Himeno Laughed as they went in to the apartment. Takako was in the Kitchen making dinner while Mannen and Hajime were playing video games. Shin was over by the plants that were in the apartment and was tending to them. Kei was in his room more than likely working on plans for his video games. Goh walked over to the couch and sat down muttering something to himself. Sasame was

"Himeno, Welcome back!" Takako called from the kitchen. "Hayate is on the balcony waiting to talk to you, on and by the way I met that girl next door she's really nice."

Himeno smiled and nodded at Takako as she went out to the balcony to talk to the wind leafe knight. when she got out there Hayate was standing at the edge of the balcony letting the wind blow through his hair. Seeing this made her blush, the pretear had a crush on the wind leafe knight but would never want to tell him, she thought that he would make fun of her and laugh in her face before turning her down.

Hayate turned to face Himeno walked closer to her.

"What do you want? "Himeno asked.

"I found something out." Hayate said with no emotion on his face.

"Really?" Himeno asked. "What did you find out."

"I found out that there is a new princess of disaster, she was a pretear for some other leafe knights." Hayate said calmly.

"What!" Himeno shouted. "So that is why there has been more demon Larva appearing."

Hayate nodded. "yes... and the other thing that i found out is..."

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah a!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I am back! Wooo!**

**Himeno: yay!**

***readers Clapping***

**Me: *Bows* thank you thank you before i get started i would like to thank the following for Favoriting the story: Darkx1xAngel, Himeno Kazehito, Lady Isludis, Lover's Red Rose, Rose kiryu,Yuki Tsukiko, darkmoonlady24 and Jezebel9991**

**Goh: and now the following who followed the story: SparklyTeardrop, SilverThineWolf, Darkx1xAngel, Himeno Kazehito and Rose kiryu!**

**Me: thank you all again for favoriting and following! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! before Goh says the disclaimer... I would like to respond to a review to Lover's Red Rose: I take no offence (i mean everyone has the right of free speech and i can understand that) I will go back later on and rewrite chapter three later on in to the story at the time I felt rushed to finish the chapter because i hadn't updated in a while... ok I'm done talking for now... Goh can you say the disclaimer now?**

**Goh: no probs Shippofan2k doesn't own Pretear, she only own Hailey, Jake, Nathan and the new Princess of disaster in this story!**

**Me: please sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 4 (couldn't think of a Chappy Title)**

**last time!**

"I found something out." Hayate said with no emotion on his face.

"Really?" Himeno asked. "What did you find out?"

"I found out that there is a new princess of disaster, she was a pretear for some other leafe knights." Hayate said calmly.

"What!" Himeno shouted. "So that is why there has been more demon Larva appearing."

Hayate nodded. "yes... and the other thing that i found out is..."

**Now!**

"Hailey is my little sister..." Hayate said as the wind blew behind him making his clothes and hair fly around him.

"No way!" Himeno shouted in disbelief as she stared at her crush.

"It's the truth... I remember everything it even though it happened so long ago..." Hayate said beginning his story.

**Flashback!**

Hayate was eight years old and was beginning his training to be a Leafe knight, his little five year old sister Haireyu **(Himeno: The Japanese translation for Hailey since Shippofan2k was to lazy to think of a different name! XP)** was sitting on a stump nearby with her hair in twin braids smiling as she watched her brother trying to control the wind but started to float in the air.

"Onii-chan!" Haireyu shouted as her brother flew in to the air, watching her brother flying in the air doing Flips and Loops making her watch with amazement. "Sugoi, Onii-chan you're flying!"

Hayate let out a smile as he watched his little sister jumping up and down as she watched him. after a few hours Haireyu shouted out to him.

"Onii-chan we have to go home soon, Papa said we needed to be back at sunset." Haireyu shouted to him.

"Ok Give me a second!" Hayate shouted as he landed.

Hayate took his little sister's hand and they started to walk back to their home.

"Onii-Chan, are you going to still be able to visit when you a leafe Knight?" Haireyu ask looking up at her brother.

"I'm not sure sis." Hayate replied. "All I know is that i have to go away from a long time."

"But, I'll be alone here onii chan." Haireyu said.

"You'll have mom and dad to keep you company." Hayate said as they made it to the cottage they called home. "Even if I'm not here, I'm alway in your heart."

Haireyu giggled as the cottage door opened to reveal a man in a black hood. both childrens eyes wide with shock at the sight of the man standing there and their parents knocked out on the floor Seeing this Hayate pulled his sister behind him.

"Who are you!" Hayate shouted at the man in the black hood.

The man said nothing and he pointed at Haireyu with a light on his finger making the five year old girl faint.

"Haireyu!" Hayate shouted as he caught his sister before she could hit the ground. "Haireyu wake up!"

"Your sister is needed..." the hooded man said as he made a lightning bolt in his hand. "I must take her!"

"You can't have her!" Hayate said as the wind blew around him. "You'll have to get through me to take her!"

"your puny winds will not stop me." the hooded man said as he struck Hayate with a thunderbolt making him hit the wall behind him with Haireyu in his arms.

The hooded man walked over and took the five year old from Hayate's grasp and held her to his chest as he started to make a portal open up to Earth.

"N-no..." a barely conscious Hayate muttered trying to stand up but fell back down. "Haireyu..."

It all went black for Hayate as the man walked into the portal taking Haireyu with him.

**Flashback Over!**

Himeno felt bad for Hayate, he had lost his little sister and had suffered for so long trying to find her... Maybe they both could be happy if himeno told Hailey about her heritage?

"We need to tell her!" Himeno said with a cheerful grin.

"What are you thinking about Tulip head?" Hayate snapped. "Like Hailey would remember anything..."

"I just i would suggest something, jeez." Himeno grumbled.

Both looked over to the door as it opened to reveal Takako.

"Dinner is ready." Takako told them.

"Great!" Himeno said with a smile.

Himeno and Hayate followed Takako into the apartment closing the balcony door behind had made spaghetti and meatballs not really an america dish but it's popular in america. Mannen had a smirk on his face as he looked at goh who was playing with the food on his plate.

"So Goh, Why were you over at Hailey's place today?" Mannen asked.

"Shut up Mannen." Goh said. "I just went over to see how she was doing... Thats all."

"More like you wanted to flirt with her." Mannen taunted.

The arguing continued between Mannen and Goh while the others ate their dinner. As the went on Hayate barely touched his food he was too busy glaring at his reflection in the glass of water in front of him. as if it were a way of stopping them from fighting a knock was heard it was small and rapid.

Himeno walked over to the door and opened it the door opened to reveal Jake, he was covered in dirt and he had a bruise on his cheek.

"Jake, are you alright, Where is your aunty?" Himeno asked asked Jake started to cry.

"Himeno, Who is that?" Sasame asked as he and the other leafe knights saw the little boy.

Himeno felt Jake hug her legs as she turned her head towards the leafe knights and Takako.

"This is Hailey's nephew Jake." Himeno said looking down at him. "Jake why are you alone?"

"Aunty... Aunty Hailey went bye bye." The three year old whimpered. "A mean monster was gonna hurt me... Aunty put her necklace on me and told me to run."

"What!" Himeno shouted. "It must have been a demon larva, but why didn't i sense it?"

"No time for that now." Hayate said. "We need to find Hailey and the Demon Larva soon before she is completely drained of her leafe."

They all nodded as they left leaving Jake with Takako.

**with Hailey**

Hailey was hiding from the demon larva in an alleyway but knew it was looking for her. it had got her with one of it's many tentacles leaving a gash on her arm. she clenched her teeth as she tried to clean her wound with a bottle of water that she found.

"Damn... this hurts bad." She grumbled feeling the demon larva's presence drawing closer. "at least my necklace will keep him safe... it's got some left to hide him."

The demon larva without warning grabbed her with it's tentacles. She let out a scream as she felt it drain her leafe from her body. Suddenly she felt herself fall out of the tentacles hold she screamed, Closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the cold concrete when she fell into a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes to look into ruby eyes that she had recently met.

"G-goh." Hailey said in shock.

"Guys I found Hailey and the demon larva!" Goh shouted as he set Hailey on her feet.

"Good job Goh!" Himeno said as she and the others came in to view.

"Everyone." Hailey said as Himeno held out her hand to Hailey.

"Hailey, Lets Prete." Himeno said.

"Prete?" Hailey asked.

"Oh... right you don't know about that yet." Himeno said as she looked over at Sasame. "We'll teach you later, but right now we need to fight this thing are you up for it?"

"Oh, you know it!" Hailey said as she made lightning spark from her fingertips.

"Shin!" Hayate shouted.

"Benyontos!" **(I know i spelled it wrong!)** Shin said as he made the magical barrier appear around them protecting the innocent.

Hailey floated next to Hayate as Goh floated over to Kei to prepare attacking so Himeno could prete with Sasame and find the Core. As they all attacked Hayate and Hailey's attacks were showing the most damage as they hit the Demon Larva.

"Hayate." Hailey said. "Lets Combine our attacks, they both seem to be very effective and it could stall the Demon Larva."

Hayate nodded as he and Hailey shot out their attacks making them swirl around each other. when the attack hit Himeno was able to see the core in the octopus like demon larva's head.

"SOUND ARROW!" Himeno shouted as the attack hit the demon larva's core effectively Destroying it.

Once the demon larva was killed the group was back in their regular clothes; Goh quickly saw the gash on Hailey's arm and pulled her to him.

"Hails why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Goh asked looking in her eyes.

"I didn't want to be useless..." Hailey muttered.

"Hailey..." Himeno said.

Hailey's head snapped up her eyes wide with remembrance.

"Is Jake ok?" Hailey asked Himeno asked.

"He's fine." Hayate answered for Himeno. "Right now we are taking you back to the apartments and patching you up."

Hailey nodded as she and the others made their way back to the apartment. When they got back to the apartments They walk Hailey to their apartment, as Kei opened the door Jake came running to his aunt, he was whimpering as he hugged his aunt's legs.

"Aunty I was scared that you wouldn't come back!" Jake whimpered. as he saw Hailey's arm.

"Jake I would never leave you pal on purpose." Hailey said ruffling Jakes hair.

Jake whimpered. as he saw Hailey's arm, He looked at Hailey his eyes full with tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Aunty you got a booboo!" Jake whimpered.

"Yeah, Aunty does but remember Aunty has had worse booboos hunny." Hailey said hugging the whimpering Child.

"Hails." Himeno said getting hailey to look at her.

"Yeah?" Hailey asked as Himeno lead Hailey out of the room after she got jake to let go of Hailey.

"Do you what happened before your parent's found you?" Himeno asked.

"No, I don't remember anything why?" Hailey asked.

"oh, I was just curious... that's all." Himeno said as she started to disinfect Hailey's arm

"ok..." Hailey said.

once Himeno was done with disinfecting and wrapping Hailey's arm Hailey they went into the living room. Jake (Who fell asleep on goh lap), Goh, Shin and Hayate were sitting on the couch while Sasame (with Takako on his lap.), Kei, Hajime and Mannen sat on chairs.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there." Hailey said. "I should probably go find a place to stay..."

"Find a place to stay?" Goh asked.

"Yeah." Hailey said. "when the Demon larva attacked Jake and I, it left a giant hole in my apartment didn't you see it when we came back?"

"Come to think of it..." Mannen said.

**Flashback!**

As the leafe knights were walking into the building after fighting the Demon larva when Mannen looked over and saw a gaping hole on the side of Hailey's apartment.

**End flashback!**

"Usually the Damage that a Demon larva does repairs itself after the Demon larva was defeated." Kei stated.

"Well, i don't know what to tell you." Hailey said with a shrug.

"Well you could stay here tonight with Jake." Himeno Suggested.

"No, I've already asked too much for of all already." Hailey said. "But Jake can stay here, if I move him he'll wake up and he'll never go back to sleep."

Himeno went to speak but she was cut off by Hayate.

"just as long as you come back for him in the morning." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Of course." Hailey said as she pulled out her cell phone. "I just need to call Nathan and he can come get me."

Hailey stepped out into the hall to make her call. Himeno walked over to Hayate and bent down to whisper into his ear.

"What the hell, you're just gonna let your little sister leave?" she whispered.

"I'm not going to make her stay." Hayate whispered/replied.

Hailey walked back in with a bag on her back while putting her cell phone back in her Jacket pocket.

"So are you going to stay with Nathan?" Himeno asked.

"Yes I am, he lives a few blocks away, I should be here to get Jake in the morning." Hailey said.

"Is Nathan gonna give you a ride there?" Goh asked as he put Jake on the couch without waking him up.

"No, I'm gonna walk there, besides his car is low on gas." Hailey said looking at Goh.

"Well, I was thinking that I could walk you there?" Goh said/asked. "I just wanna make you sure you get there safe is all..."

"Sure." Hailey said with a smile.

Goh smiled and walked out the door with Hailey as he said good bye to the others. Sasame picked up Jake without waking him up and put him in Goh's room. Hayate Got up and walked out to the balcony, Himeno followed him out there while the others did what they pleased.

"When are you going to tell her?" Himeno asked.

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked.

"When are you going to tell Hailey that she is your little sister?" Himeno asked.

"Obviously not right now tulip head." Hayate said. "She would probably think I was a creepy idiot."

"Hayate... you think your own sister would think that?" Himeno asked.

Hayate remained silent.

"Hailey isn't like that, she is really nice and the fact that she takes care of Jake even though he is not her child." Himeno said. "She has wanted family that love her for her and don't use her like a maid."

Himeno left Hayate to his thoughts and went to bed.

**Me: yay! X3 I got it done! now on to my other stories! X3 Ja Ne!**


End file.
